hearts at stake
by YouAreTheDreamer
Summary: Solange's change is quick and painless but drama is cracking off between Nicholas and Lucy. Crap summary, first story please read
1. Chapter 1

_The change happend in the weeks leading up to your 16th birthday; sleepy days and restless nights, thats how my parents always described it to me. Your teeth would feel like they were being pulled away from your senstive gums as they grew and grew into the sharp razors made for tearing and ripping away flesh, lapping up the blood. My brothers had only just survived the change, Nicholas, my youngest brother had been seriously ill throughout his change. We all thought he wouldnt survive the change, thankfuly he had survive-only just may i add. But this is not about Nicholas suriving, in fact its a totaly different kind of story. You see, male born vampires are extremely common; in fact, every preggnant vampire would give birth to a baby boy. Vampire girls are not born; they are made. Girls are easy pray for newly turned male vampires; the change weakens you greatly, so on the first night of hunting, if no woods or animals are nearby the next target is a young, teenage girl; the perfect pray. _

_"Solange? You in here?" I looked up from the covers I had my face buried into. "Yeah, Come in Lu" Lucy-my best friend-pushed the door open, in her hands she carried a silver tray, layed upon it was a silver dish and silver spoon; the dish was filled with a thick, red substance. "Nicholas said you might be hungry so I thought I'd make you some soup" She placed the tray upon my lap. "Its daylight, why is Nick awake?" I asked picking up the spoon, stiring the liquid slightly. "Thanks Lu" Lucy nodded and scuttled over to her bed, shoving a few spare socks that were tossed lazily on her bed into the draws. "Doesnt it get boring? I mean, its just you awake in daylight" Lucy shrugged and turned back, "Kinda...I just have to make do with what I can do, besides" She said turning around to face me, her hands on her hips reminding me of her mum. "you're going through the change, you need your strength" Lucy ripped open her closet pulling aside clothes. "Lucy? What are you doing?" I asked peering at her taking a large gulp of the warming liquid; it was hot and soothed my itching throat. "Its Matts party tonight" Lucy said, pulling out a hot red dress before shaking her head slightly and throwing it back. "You're honestly thinking of going to that?" I asked staring at her, was she mad? "You do know that Ma-" "yes, I know Solange but..." she froze turning to face me and sat at the edge of my bed. She sighed slightly. "I asked by Jamie" I sat up, nearly tipping the tray all tover the bed. "No!" She cried. "Lucy no!" _

_The door flew open, a tried and pale faced Nicholas stood in the doorway, his eyes lolled lazily over me towards Lucy; her face pale, her eyes lowered to the floor. "Whats the shouting?" He asked, his voice laced with triedness as he eyes caught Lucy. "Lucy is going to a party with Jamie!" I cried staring at my older brother. Nicholas' eyes went wide "Jamie? Jamie York? No!" He screamed, his eyes narrowing into slits staring into mine. "Listen to me" Lucy cried standing up "I didnt agree with it, he blew some werid dust into my face...made me choke...made me gag...and I just agreed with him, did what he told me to do" Nicholas hissed. "Hypnos...Lucy listen to me you cant go, he will try to hurt you, try to kill you. Its Matts party-" "Matt and Jamie are part of the Halos-Ra, they will try to hurt you, get to Solange" Lucy nodded her eyes locked onto the floor "I didnt want to...I cant stop myself from not getting ready or anything..." Nicholas walked forward, he grabbed Lucys hands and pulled her towards him slightly "Look Lucy you have to fight the urge to go, for your own sake...look after Sol' shes ill after all" Lucy nodded and stared into Nicholas' eyes. I coughed slightly, poking the soup which was steaming gently. I took another gulp and looked up towards the pair. "Im going to go get some sleep; Lucy, no party" Lucy nodded slightly and headed back towards her bed, throwing herself onto it. "Sorry Sol" I smiled slightly "Its fine...well want to make yourself usefull and take your mind off the party?" Lucy nodded, I took another sip "Go fetch me some bread* _

_***Lucy*** _

_I walked into the huge kitchen; I glanced out the tinted windows to protect the vampires inside, I turned to open the breadbin when I saw Quinn leaning cooly against the worktop "Good morning Lucy" He breathed, I smiled slightly "Hey Quinn...what are you doing up so early?" I asked glancing at the small clock hanging above the door; it read 11am. Quinn shrugged, "I heard shouting and got up" I groaned, "Quinn you're a shit liar." He shrugged. "Fine, I had to chase away some people..." Quinns stupid smirk fell as he went deadly serious. I paused, leaning on one hip; "was they after Solange?" Quinn shrugged "I was thinking off waking up Mum and Dad...warn them." The lights flahsed off, then on. Quinn jumped from the worktop growling slightly. "The alarm...someones here" I heard heavy footsteps down the staries as Nicholas appeared in the doorway next to Max. All teeth bared, ready to attack. "Take Lucy back to Solange" Quinn mumbled. I shuck my head. "No, I want to help" I moved my jacket slightly to revel a long, thin wooden stake, Max hissed slightly "Fine, Come on." We approched the door slowly; a thin silouhette reflected in the glass pane. Quinn-being the oldest-kicked open the door his fangs showing, ready to attack. "Good morning Drakes" Jamie smirked. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Lucy.

***Lucy***

I felt Nicholas tense up next to me, his eyes shooting daggers at Jamie. "Matt said we could arrive early for his party, I thought I'd come pick you up earlier" Jamie smiled slightly, his teeth carved into pointed daggers. Quinn growled "She wont be go-" "Let me get my jacket" I whispered, my voice sounding asleep and trance like even to myself. Quinn turned and grabbed hold of my arm "Lucy snap out of it" I tried to pull away from Quinns tight hold "Let me go Quinn I must not keep Jamie waiting" Quinns mouth fell into a perfect 'O' shape, Max turned sharply to Jamie now, his teeth pointed and showing on his red lips. "Get out Jamie" He growled "Temper, Temper" Jamie tutted, he smirked "very well, I'll return later, good day Drakes" He turned on his heel.

Nicholas turned to stare at me. "Lucy! I told you, You cannot go to that party!" He roared, my eyes couldnt focas, I looked at him for a second seeing a whirl of blue rushing around him. I breathed in deeply; causing the werid stuff to enter my system, I gagged and choked-watching Nicholas' eyes turn to fear as I felt my face paling greatly. "Lucy? Can you hear me?" I felt my knees lock as I tried not to give in and fall to the floor, "Lucy..."

***solange***

I had finished the soup; my dry throat was now restored and felt better then ever, wherever Lucy was with this bread was a mystery, I picked up the slipy silver tray carrying it down into the kitchen, I froze at the top of staries, placing the tray down as softly as I could and peering over the banster, Max slammed the door harshly his face glowing with anger, Quinn was muttering to Max who was peering out the window to make sure whoever it was, had gone. Then I spotted Lucy; her eyes were white and unfocased she was shaking; Nicholas was peering at her concered. Forgetting the tray I scuttled down the staries slowly; Lucy turned her slowly, the site made me sick. Nicholas peering worridly at Lucy now. "There was something bl-hypnos!" he cried, then he started shaking Lucy violently "Come on, snap out of it!" Lucys knees buckled as she fell; Nicholas thew his arms out catching her in a one swift move. He picked her up easily and carried her up into my room laying her down on her bed. I watched him triedly; Lucy and Nicholas had been acting odd around each other. Nicholas stroked Lucy hair before pulling away sharply "Jamie came, I think he brought Hypnos, she was fine until he turned up" Nicholas sighed and turned to face me. "Lets face it, the Drakes are all in danger" "Its because of me..." I whispered, Nicholas turned "Hey Sol' its not your fault; you're born different. I think the Halos-Ra will try to get to you through Lucy, She's strong she will fight." I sighed, "Shes human...she cant protect me and nor can you" Nicholas sighed. "Solange listen, I can fight for you and I will help you." I nodded. "Get some sleep, your tried as hell" I nodded rubbing my eyes "night Nicholas..."

Morning came sooner then I thought; well Morning to me, evening to you. I groaned, rolling over searching for the lump under the thick sheets of the bed oppisite, the lump that was Lucy. I sat bolt up; Lucy was not here. the sheets were thrown back, screwed up and twisted. "Morning Solange" Nicholas said, pushing the door open; there was a steaming cup of coffee clutched in his hand, pointless really, we can eat and drink but it makes no difference to us; it has no value the only thing of value is Blood; great. "Hey Nicky" I said triedly; Nicky was his nickname that me and Lucy had given him, fitted him at times. "Wheres Lucy?" Nicholas placed the cup gently on the bedside table before straighting up, streching slightly. "Frontroom" He mutted glancing towards the door. "I woke a little earlier than I had expected, I saw her pacing the corridoors" He paused taking a deep breath and turning to look out the darkend window, "I took her into the frontroom, sat her on the sofa and she fell asleep...she seemed awfully weak" He mumbled the last part. I stared at him; how was he so calm telling me my best friend was lay downstaries weakend? "Nicholas, do you know whats wrong with her?" He shrugged one shoulder slightly, "Maybe the hypnos...I know Max has taken it to the lab to study its components; its an odd mixture really...maybe she's just PMSing or something" I couldnt help a small chuckle. "Nicky, how long have you known Lucy?" "I dunno...im 17 so 17 years" "17 years...in those 17 years have you noticed her PMSing?"

"Why are you talking about PMSing?" A voice rang out, our heads snapped around to see Quinn leaning in the doorway, casually smirk on his pink lips. His arms folded tightly over his thin chest "Nothing" I spat. "Oh well Nicholas, can you go light a fire? Its pretty cold down there"

***lucy***

I wrapped the blanket tightly around me, burrying my face into the plump pillows Quinn had placed under my head. I sniffled slightly; I felt ill...no beyond ill, I felt weakend. My head was heavy and my eyes kept dropping; the only thing that stopped me falling asleep was how fuckin' cold I was! I shived slightly, pulling the blanket tighter, it was freezing in the Drake house. "Lucy?" I looked up slightly. "God you look awful" I smiled slightly "T-thanks N-nicky..." my teeth chatted slightly. "Okay Im going to light the fire...are you sure your ok? Your green..." He bent low over the fire, I nodded slightly "T-thanks Nicholas" I whispered watching the roaring orange flames lick the side of the fire. "Its fine" He turned to look at me, something changed in his eyes, they were tinted with a slight hunger but not bloodlust, something different. He knelt infront of the sofa I was lay on, his eyes baring into mine. "Nicholas what are you doing?" I mutted, He lent closer towards me "I have no idea" Without even a second to register, his lips captured mine. I aloud my eyes to flutter closed; now imagine if we generally liked each other...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***solange***

I flicked through more useless books, throwing them to one side onto a growing pile. Each batted and broken book was worthless; I cared not for the useage of Wolves hair on deadly stake wounds to the arms or legs, the venom carried in our veins solved that pretty much right away, no, I was searching for the affects of Hypnos on humans. Quinn had been down later in the evening to check upon my brother and friend; to find them huddled up close together under the hello kitty blanket I had given Lucy for her 6th birthday; god how time flies. Quinn had said she looked perfectly healthy, depending on what your take on healthy was. In other words, she was green faced, sweaty and shaking. It sounded (to me) like a flu, or something along those lines. "Useless" I cried, throwing a thick book onto the wooden floor creating a crashing noise. "Solange, keep it down" I looked around to see my mum stood in the doorway. "dont throw those books about, they have passed down over the years." She scuttled into the room, collecting the heavy books and placing them gently back into the book case.

"Whatever are you looking for?" She commented, scanning my red face. "Hypnos effects" I mumbled through gritted teeth, she nodded scanning the bookshelf to my left; she ran a long, white finger down the spines of several books before it came to rest on a red leather book. With ease, she took the heavy book down and placed it carefully on the desk infront of me. "Is Lucy ok?" She asked, turning away. "Im not sure" I heard the door click slightly as my mother left; I ran a finger down the contents; hypnos history, hypnos on rabbits...why would you put hypnos on a rabbit? vampire hypnos...human hypnos. I flicked throught he dusty pages to page 458. It was blood stained and written on old parchment. My stomach churend as i read the first line.

"the effects of hypnos on humans has never been clear" It read grimly. "the halos-ra created it for use on their foes, humans not being a big threat, the effects tend to be acting odd" well shes snuggled up to my brother...thats odd "odd marks appearing on the skin; bruises are very common, green tint to skin and sickness" I shut the book with a snap. the halos-ra would pay for making my best friend suffer.

"Sol' you cant fight the halos-ra without help, your not even 16 yet" Max mumbled behind me. "I can!" I cried turning to face my older brother "Sol' your not even turned yet...when you turn and your strong enough then you can fight the halos-ra but right now you gotta rest up for the change" I felt my face pale slightly, Nicholas nearly didnt survive the change, what if i didnt...Would Lucy completely forget me? "Solange you'll be fine ok? Trust me" I nodded slightly biting my lip, a coppery taste filling my mouth, I shivered slightly. A life time of blood drinking? I was not looking forward to this.

***Lucy***

I woke to the feeling of being crushed...I lolled my eyes slightly upwards to see Nicholas' face, his arms wrapped tightly around me crushing me to his chest; in the films this might look all mushy and romantic but right now its just so damn uncomfy. I groaned slightly, trying to ease away from him, a sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Nicky..." I whispered slightly horsely. "Nicky...wake up" His eyes flutted and he looked down at me. "Good god your green" He cried. "Its the hypnos powder, you'll be fine soon" I nodded slightly without thinking burying my face into his shoulder, I could feel my heart speed up. "Slow down your heart its not good for your health" Damn Vampires. "Nicholas, I just had a strange thought..." He looked down at me "Do tell" "what happend to my parents?"

I felt him tense up, why the question came to mind, I dont know but it did. He sighed gently before shrugging "Ermm..well im not really sure" He mutted, stalling for time ay? "Look Lucy im not really sure...how about you get some sleep ay? you must be-" "Nicky, stop trying to stall. Just tell me" "Lucky, shut up and sleep" I groaned, I had the urge to punch him in the nose...but then again, he was alot stronger than me so that would end up badly. "Look, fine, im not the best person to tell you ask mum" I sighed slightly closing my eyes, I was going to ask Helena about this...the Drakes were hiding something from me. "How long till the change?" I mumbled to Nicholas, my voice laced with triedness. "A day" He whispered. "The halos-ra are closing in"


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4.

***Lucy***

How Nicholas could tell these things I didnt know and right now I couldnt be bothered to ask him; It was crazy that my best friend was a vampire princess...well thats what the Royal Courts believed; to me she was still Solange Drake, the girl I knew through my family. Its kinda a long story how I met the Drakes, Them being home schooled for years ment they didnt have much contact with many humans; in fact I think im about the only Human (apart from their head of scuretiy Taylor) who had much contact and trust with the Drakes. All I remeber from my past life with my parents was spending as much time at the Drakes as I could; I remeber being brought here late one night by the police, wrapped in a thin blanket, blood staining my face...

The Drake house 2002.

I stumbled up the cold gravel leading to the huge oak doors of the Drake house, I had been here millions of times before but this time was different; the man leading me by the arm had told me I couldnt see my parents again...but why not? He knocked on the door harshly, within a few minutes Solanges mum; Helena Drake pulled open the door. "Oh good evening officer, how may I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice, the officer shuffled slightly before saying "Sorry for the late call, but the Vilo family have been killed." I saw Helena Drake's eyes widen slightly. "and, Lucky survived?" Helena mutted, glancing at me; yes my real name is Lucky. "Yes she did, only luckily, she has no other family living in the UK " He said. Helena Nodded once "Very well" She said kindly. "Come inside Lucky you look freezed" The officer said goodnight before leaving; Helena hurried me inside and sat me down on a plump sofa.

"Now Lucky-" "...? Can you call me Lucy please?" Helena nodded slightly. "Lucy...how much did your parents tell you about us?" She asked. I paused taking in her beautiful features "You're all vampires" I said, gazing up at her. She nodded. "Lucy are you scared?" I shuck my head. "You should be"

***the drake house 2011***

I woke with a start. Sunlight was pouring through the lace curtains covering the window; I glanced to my left seeing Nicholas fast asleep, he looked like he was made of stone. I sighed; would he notice if I snuggled into him just abit? I took my chances anyway and snuggled into his chest, feeling his arms wrap me closer around him. Even if he could kill me it felt like the safest place to be right now. I heard a loud thumb from the floor above, possibly Quinn and Hunter...I didnt want to know what kind of things they was doing. "Solange!" Came a thick, roar. I jumped; well as i best I could, struggling in Nicholas tight grip. I knew what was happening, she was fading away into her deep slumber...It must be horrible for Helena and Liam watch all their children fade away into sleep not knowing if they will come out alive.

The door pushed open gently; I glanced up at Max "Is..." I gulped "She's gone" He whispered before closing the door


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

***Lucy***

Solange was gone...it was a scary thought I was without my best friend, the next time i'd see her awake was when she was a vampire...what if she wanted to kill me? Would the Drakes stop her or just leave me? Just the thought was enough to make me cringe, I didnt like the idea of Solange bending low over my neck and drinking me dry...it just...wasnt a very nice thought really. Nicholas was sitting next to me, his eyes locked on something he was clearly seeing in his mind. I got up feeling numb...the edges of my vision was blury and tinted with blue. The Hypnos.

A voice was repeating over and over in my head 'come to the woods, alone' I tried to open my mouth to Nicholas, give him some warning that I wasnt myself, That I couldnt control what I was about to do but I just couldnt. My legs moved without me even telling them too. "where are you going?" Nicholas asked, he cocked his eye brow up at me 'lie!' the voice screamed at me. "to the bathroom" my voice sounded dreamy and soft; I saw his mouth twitch slightly before he returned to his thoughts.

I knew the danger before I had seen the people causing it; Hypnos was avilable to one set of people; the Halos-Ra and nobody knew what danger I was in. The Drakes we're completely unaware I was walking to my death, I broke into a run for some unknown reason. I filcked a glance back to the living room where Nicholas was sat, most likely thinking unawares of where I was.

Jamie was pacing the clearing when I entered, masked figures stood behind him; teeth bared sharp stakes ready in their blue hands. "Welcome Lucky" I Wanted to growl, say my name was Lucy...in fact I wanted to rip him apart. "You have become a big problem" He spoke softly, every know and then he glanced into my eyes as his pacing came to a stop infront of me. "The Drakes are your friends...we need the bounty but you're in the way. So." He smirked "You must pay" He struck out, kicking me hard in the side, it was only then I felt my limbs start to wake. I went to get up but his foot hit my face, causing blood to pour from my nose "such a waste of blood" He tutted, his foot remaining pressed on my rib cage. I struggled helplessly under the crushing weight of the Vampire. "J-Jamie let go!" I hissed. "Bring the Stake Amy" A masked Female brought a thick wooden stake to his side, she bent low handing him the stake to him before returning to the line of Halos-Ra.

"You was always a nice girl Lucy. Its such a shame...A shame you had to make friends with the Drakes" Then he struck.


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of warm blood was overpowering, the thudding of Lucys heartbeat was intense. I ran dodging the blur of Green trees. I needed to find Lucy. Whatever the hell made her come into here was beyond me; I remebered the Hypnos, the effects unknown. "You were always a nice girl Lucy" a voice sneered, I peered from behind a oak tree, seeing Jamie; his foot pressed against Lucy's rib cage blood pouring from her nose "Its such a shame...A shame you had to make friends with the Drakes" Then he struck. He drove the stake deep into her side causing a bloodcurdling scream to emit from her lungs. I ran forward, kicking and biting at Jamie. I didnt care about what happend to me. All i knew was that I had to save Lucy.

***Lucy***

Pain...worse then I could imagine, It rang through my whole chest. Warm sticky blood raced down my face and chest. I could feel nothing but fire running through my veins as a force drove Jamie away from me. Soft, cold...dead hands picked me up; green and brown blurs passed us as it ran through the forest towards what I hoped was the Drakes. "Lucy" A voice so fammilar said. "Stay awake "

Nicholas Drake.

I opened my eyes to see the moonlight reflecting off his pale features as he ran at full pelt towards the front door; Max, Helena, Quinn and Liam was already waiting for us. "Thought I smelt blood" Max commented, he spared me a glance as Liam gave a slight hiss. "Max" He whispered, I felt my weight shifting from Nicholas' arms to Liams "get me some stiching equipment" Max nodded and hurried into the house. Quinn was peering at me "Quinn. Go with Nicholas and clean up" Nicholas and Quinn nodded before dissappearing. I felt Liam start to walk, Helena by his side. "You'll be ok Lucy" I looked at Helena weakly. "You're...not going to hurt me are you?" I asked. Helena chuckled slightly "Of course not...we're going to fix you as best we can" Liam nodded "Lucy you're going to feel sleepy now" He whispered as he placed me down on a white bed, in a blinding white room, much like a hospital room. I felt a sharp pain in my chest again, I wanted to curle up into a ball and protect myself from more damage but my body just wouldnt move, I just wanted to sleep...


	7. Chapter 7

***Solange***

Everytime I tried to open my eyes, i just couldnt. It was like someone had put hand across my eyes, sheliding them. I could hear quite clearly; I could hear Nicholas and Quinn in the next room; speaking in hushed tones, I could hear lucys heartbeat, beating slowly as if it might stop at any second. I wanted to open my eyes to see why the house was on edge.

***Lucy***

I opened my eyes. I wasnt in my shared room with Solange in fact, I was in a small room; just enough room for a bed, desk and chest of draws. The window was covered with thick lace curtains. The last time I had been in this room there had been pirate sheets on the bed, now they were a deep brown colour. "ah good, you're awake" Came a voice, I blinked and peered at the two figures stood at the end of the bed. Liam was stood, a cup clutched in his hand. "where...what happend?" I asked clutching my head. "Jamie staked your side" Liam hissed, "You're in Nicholas' room." I nodded slightly "Here" Liam said "I brought you some hot coco, I know how your always craving it" I couldnt help but crack a smile at this, Liam placed the mug down on the small table next to the bed before hurrying off, saying he things to attend. "Nicky?" I whispered, watching Nicholas look up from the floor, he was leaning against the wall just under a Evanscence poster. "What made you do that?" He asked, his eyes snapping up to look at me. "I dont know...I lost control of my body" I mumbled weakly.

I sat up slightly, rithing in pain as I did. I gave up and fell back into the pillows softly; this seemed to soften his gaze. "Lost control?" He whispered, he walked forward sitting down on the bed, gazing at me. "Yeah...I couldnt do anything, Jamie was telling me to go the wood...and I just did" Nicholas sighed. "Lucky Moon Villo...what are we going to do with you?" Nicholas asked, "If I was better, id hit you right now" Nicholas smirked; it made him seen younger then 17, back to the days when we would play out in the garden with Solange being pirates and princess...those were the days I wish i could go back too. "Lucy..." Nicholas whispered, he leaned slightly closer to me. "Lucy...Lucy I want to tell you something" I looked at him now, into his deep brown eyes. They were beautiful...

"I love you" Nicholas whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

***lucy***

Everything about that moment was wrong. Nicholas tensed up. "Lucy your heart is stuttering" He giggled, I smiled. "I love you too Nicky" that made Nicholas relax alot, his eyes lost that frown I had seen him wear for years. He smiled. I reached my hand up to his neck lazily, pulling him down towards me. "You sure?" He whispered horsely. "Of course" I mumbled, his teeth grazed the side of my neck "If I lose control-" "Just shut up and kiss me"

***Solange***

walking. Walking down a hallway of darkness towards a white door which never seemed to get any closer to me. Everytime I reached out my hand to touch the handle It was slip away from me, like it didnt want me to wake up. I could feel sunlight tingling on my face but that was as close to feelings as I was right now.

'Promise me you'll wake up?' A 6 year old Lucy whispered. 'of course I will' 'I dont know what I'd do without my best friend'

That was the day she found out about the change, every detail, unafraid she told me that infront of my whole family. The family of old and young vampires. Lucy wasnt my best friend; she was part of this family and by the way she had been looking at Nicholas im pretty sure she'll be a Drake soon enough. "Solange?"

"Solange..."

"Solange..."

God are they stuck on repeat or something? I heard them the first time!

"Solange!"

I opened my eyes, hissing slightly when the sunlight caught my face, "Oh my god well done!" Mum cried wrapping her arms tightly around me. "Mum?" I whispered, confused by where I was. "You made it out! Quickest change ive seen!" Dad cried a smile plasted on his face. I had changed? So i was a vampire now... "Oh wait till Lucy finds out!" Mum cried. "Ok mum...I get im a vampire now and everything but your crushing me!"

***lucy***

I sighed happily, placing my head on Nicholas' chest, he smiled gently. "If you came out with bruises im not surprised" He whispered, I laughed. "I dont care" I mutted, he kissed my forehead gently. "Solange is awake...I can hear the yelling from here." "Will she want to drink my blood?" I whispered tensing as I asked the question. Nicholas sighed. "Its hard to tell...I doubt it. she seems strong enough to evesdrop outside the door" "what are you-"

Solange kicked open the door a grin on her face "Lucy and Nicky! I knew it!" She cried. "What else have you two been getting up too while ive been asleep!" she roared with laughter, I felt my face tinge red. "Shut up Sol" I mutted. "You sure your ok being in here?" Nicholas asked, I knew he ment about the sound of my heart beating the scent of my blood. But Solange nodded "Yes! I thought I wouldnt be but when i was asleep I could hear Lucys heartbeat and it made me feel safer" I felt my face burn more at that. "Its good to have you back Solange" I whispered gazing up at her. "Id give you a hug but its kinda...painful to sit up" I pushed myself up as best I could with some help from Nicholas' strong arms from behind. "What happend?" Solange asked, her smile dropping completely. "Jamie" Nicholas mouthed. "Jamie and a stake!" Quinn roared from down the hall. "Little git! I'll get him for you Lucky! mark my words!"

"looks like ive left my mark on Quinn" I whispered giggling. Solange smiled slightly. "why did you miss with Jamie?" She asked. I sighed. "I didnt" "Hypnos" Nicholas said. Solange nodded. "Either way Nicky, im stealing Lucky off you we need a good catch up!" Nicholas laughed. "You do that. I need to get some sleep anyway" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Solange pulled me up gently and we hurried into our room, she pushed me down gently on the bed before sitting on her own. "Ok now spill everything about you and my brother!" I sighed. "We got together a while back, we had a kiss, when you fell asleep thats when it kinda all started" "Why was you in bed together?" Solange asked, lifting her eyebrow in the same way Nicholas does. "You did it didnt you?" I turned pink. "Oh my god Lucy!" Solange screamed laughing, a wide smile spilting her face. "Shhhhhhhh shut up!" I whispered. "Solange...im preggnant"


	9. Chapter 9

***lucy***

"Oh my god have you told Nicholas?" I shuck my head, "I...I think he'll be mad" I whispered truthfully "What makes you think that?" I shrugged "I just didnt think it was the best idea..ya know?" Solange shuck her head "No lucy I dont...look you have to tell him!" I sighed. "Fine fine i will" "Now" "Now? he'll be asleep" "no he wont! look go tell him now!"

Solange pushed me into Nicholas room, I knocked once before opening the door, he was lay in his bed with his laptop on his stomach; he turned his gaze too meet me. "Hey" He whispered. "Hi" I mutted turning pink at just the word 'hey' smooth lucy, smooth. "...Nicholas...?" He closed the lid of his laptop placing it down next to his legs. "Whats up Lucy? You're being serious" I sighed. "Im...Im..." "You're?" "...Im breaking up with you!" It hit me what I said the moment his face fell blank of any emotion, I gasped and choked, like I hadnt said it, I looked around. Hoping there was someone else who had screamed it But when nobody else was in the room with me, I knew it had been me. Without thinking, without even looking once more at him. I ran.

***Solange***

I could hear the heavy footfalls of someone running past my room, the thudding of Lucys heart...something didnt go well. I ran into Nicholas' room to see him stood by the window watching the garden blankly "Nicky?" I whispered. He turned to look at me, his face emotionless "She broke up with me" He whispered sadly. "I wait what?" Nicholas nodded before sitting down on the bed his face in his hands. "no no no!" I cried. "Nicholas! Lucy is preggnant with your child!" I screamed, his head shoot up from his hands "what!" He screamed. "I cant...Oh my god!" He jumped up from the bed and grabbed my hands "Come on! we need to get her now!" "What why?" "she ran into the wood! Come on!"

***Nicholas***

I ran as fast as I could through the wood following the scent of lucys blood and her heartbeat. I could hear not only one heartbeat, but two...possibly the baby? I ran quicker, this wasnt a lie. I ran quicker and quicker; I ran past a hooded figure. wait hodded figure? I dove round seeing Lucy panting, her heart was racing. "Calm your heart down" I whispered walking towards her my hand out, she flinched and backed away "Im not going to hurt you Lucy, You know I wouldnt" I touched her cheek gently. "Lucy im not mad...im happy. In fact im proud" I pulled her to my chest tightly. "Dont be ashamed of it ok?" Lucy nodded into my chest. "S-sorry" She whispered "Its fine" "I love you" She mutted; if my heart was still beating, it would have been spulltering. "I love you too"


	10. Chapter 10

***months later***

***lucy***

I sighed staring myself in the full length mirror; i was fat and it was doing my head in. I poked my stomach slightly, Nicholas was telling me he could hear two heart beats now not one, that always made me smile. at least it was living. Liam had done all the scans but I didnt want to know what it was yet; I was secretivly hoping for a girl. Solange appeared next to me "You ok?" She asked staring into the mirror with me. "Yeah...not long now ay?" I whispered, Solange shuck her head. "No Liam says any day now" I nodded. "Erm Solange? Can i tell you something If you promise not to freak out?" She nodded "I wont" "my water just broke..."

***Solange***

"Oh my god! Ok ok!" I pushed Lucy out the bathroom down the staries into the frontroom where Liam sat reading his paper "Dad!" I cried, he jumped up, his paper crumpled next to him. "Lucys water broke!" Liam paled slightly before taking Lucys hand, Nicholas who was sat on the sofa next to Quinn jumped up. Liam pulled Lucy into the hospital room and lay her gently on the bed. "Are you ok?" He whispered. Lucy shrugged "Ive had worse" She said bluntly "Ok ok just breathe for me ok?" he whispered as he bent low over the counters collecting werid medical equpiment; I watched my brother take Lucys hand. "You sure your ok?" He whispered, she nodded slightly "Im fine, ive told you im fi-" She broke off screaming loudly; Nicholas' eyes went wide and his face paled more. Ive never seen him look so scared.

***Liam***

"Nicholas!" I cried, throwing a oxygen mask to him "Put it on Lucys mouth for her" Nicholas nodded placing the mask over her mouth and nose "Lucy I want you to breath for me, deep breaths come on." She nodded and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths; her heart was slowling down worryingly. "Come on your almost there" I whispered.

***Lucy***

I couldnt feel anymore, the breaths Liam told me to take where burning my lungs; each breath felt like another one of Jamies stakes punchering my chest. I heard crying which wasnt mine. It was high pitched, more like wailing then crying. Nicholas removed his hand from mine, causing my eyes to snap open, I tried to snatch for his hand, somes hand. "Lucy. Lucy look at me" I looked up at Nicholas, he was clutching in his arms a small baby. "Its a girl" He whispered, I looked at up in amazement. "Elyon" I whispered gently. Nicholas smiled; It was the name I had wanted for a girl; Elyon. I sighed gently closing my eyes. "Lucy? Lucy!" I heard Liam shout "Whats wrong!" Helena asked, she had heard the screaming and come running "Her heartbeat!" Solange screamed.

***Helena***

Her heartbeat was too slow for any of our likings. "Lucy!" Solange screamed, she raced forward clutching her best friends shoulders "Oh god Lucy open your eyes now!" Nicholas grabbed hold of her hand shouting loudly at her. Lucy's eyes flutted gently, a deep sigh came from Solange who buried her face into hair, covering her teary eyes. Lucy lifted a sweaty hand up to Nicholas face; "I love you" She whispered, his eyes lolling into her head. Nicholas let out a scream. "No Lucy! You cant! No!" He yelled, Her hand slipped from his face but he grabbed it tightly, sweat pouring from his own face. "I cant lose you" He whispered before sinking his teeth deep into her limp wrist.


	11. Chapter 11

***Lucy***

Falling. Falling into darkness, a sickly darkness I had never known. Rushing heat passed by my face, something cold stroking my face, cooling me down. Pain racing through my chest. Flashes, screaming and then. Nothing.

I opened my eyes. A group of people stood over me, each of them was beautiful. "Lucy!" The nearest one to me cried, he was even more beautiful, tears were spilling down his angel like features "You're awake!" I gapped at the people. Lucy? Was that ment to be me? "Who are you? Whats going on?" The man stood next to me, froze. His eyes glazed over as he stared down at me. "L-lucy? Dont you remeber me?" I shuck my head. A older man brought a small bundle towards me, he bent low showing me a small child. "Do you remeber her?" He whispered. Again I shuck my head. "Am i ment too?" The man stood up sighing sadly. He looked at the man next to me who had a glazed expression. "We'll give you some time" He said before pushing the others out.

"Lucky Moon Villo? Dont you remeber me?" He whispered "Its me. Nicholas. You know, Solanges brother, you...you loved me!" I stared up at him. "Im Nicholas Drake...we had a kid? You grew weak in labour! I bite your wrist for god sake!" He roared. I watched him slowly. "Ive been waiting weeks for you to wake up, weeks...and now you dont remeber me?" He cried. I stared at him before taking his hand, it was cold to the touch; I placed it on my forehead "W-whats wrong? Are you warm?" He whispered. I shuck my head. "When i was falling...someone with cold hands was comforting me...someone who was dead. Someone who is a vampire. Someone...like you" I looked at him and he stared at me. "You remeber?" He asked, I shrugged "Odd bits..."


	12. End

_**Sorry I haven't updated in ages this is the last chapter, So I hope you've enjoyed reading it all (: **_

* * *

><p>A few months later<p>

***Lucy***

"Nicholas Drake..." I whispered. He smiled down at me slightly. "Nicholas...I never stopped loving you, ya know?" he smiled slightly at that. "How is Elyon?" I asked he nodded "Fine. Quinn is taking care of her" "You left our baby with Quinn!" I yelled laughing. Nicholas laughed "Dont worry, Hunter is there too" I smiled and continued to laugh. "Lucy?" Nicholas asked. I looked at him "Its so werid hearing Elyons heartbeat but not yours...I miss hearing it...when we kissed it would splutter and jump. I wish you still had your heartbeat" I smiled slightly "But then Elyon wouldnt be alive" Nicholas nodded "True...Lucy? I have a request...well a question to ask you" I nodded. "Whats wrong Nicky?"

He sighed holding his breath slightly before gazing at me with those eyes I had fallen in love with.

"Lucky Moon Villo?"

"yes?"

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
